


Spells of a Sexual Nature

by MJRoX



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, FtM Lucina, Genderbending, I have no clue what I’m writing, Lucina changes his name to Luca, Magic, Smut, Trans Lucina (Fire Emblem), magical mishaps, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJRoX/pseuds/MJRoX
Summary: In an attempt to get Robin to love her Tharja uses a potion. Except nothing goes according to plan. This is also on my Wattpad.
Relationships: Lucina/Sallya | Tharja
Kudos: 1





	Spells of a Sexual Nature

"If she won't come to me willingly," Tharja told herself. "I'll just have to make her mine."  
A grin formed on her lips as she poured the glowing green liquid over the roses she'd picked from the garden earlier that day, making sure not to breathe any in. She was so focused on watching the red blossoms absorb the potion she didn't notice when a few drops landed on her hands and sunk into her skin. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, she was so focused on the idea of Robin loving her that she wouldn't have cared. 

The next stop for Tharja was Robin and Chrom's room, where she left the roses in a vase on her desk. She hides inside the wardrobe as the door opens and mentally groans when it's not her beloved. Instead it's Lucina, ever the diligent daughter, who comes in to grab some paperwork her father forgot. "I know you're there." She speaks out loud. "I've told you once and I won't tell you again. Leave my mother alone."

Tharja moves out of her hiding place a scowl on her face. "You shouldn't meddle with things you don't understand." She tells the younger girl.  
"Neither should you." Lucina grabs her hand to drag her out of the room but freezes and begins to sniff her hand.  
"Continuing to go after my mother will only hurt you." She purrs, pulling herself into Tharja's side. "Why continue to go after her when you can have me instead?"

~~~  
Lucina knew it was coming, of course, he was from the future after all. But that didn't stop him from feeling shock as the feelings of longing and lust take over his actions, dulling his mind to everything except the woman who would eventually become his. "Let me go." Tharja tries to tug her hand away but she's too late, the little droplet her skin hadn't absorbed entered Lucina instead, and she began to react to it. "Touch me here instead."  
Tharja guides his hand down to her humongous breasts, which Lucina began to knead eagerly.

"Kiss me." He whispers, allowing the dark mage to pull Lucina closer.  
They begin to make out, Lucina's tongue slipping into Tharja's mouth. They battle for dominance, still fondling each other's breasts and asses lustfully. He wins, and pins her into the wall deepening the kiss as they continue to make out before he pulls away. Grinning he moves Tharja's hair away from her neck. Biting down he leaves a hickey on the dark haired girls skin. Admiring how wrecked the girl is he moves away, takes the paperwork and moves to leave. "Be good. I'll come visit you later with a gift." He tilts his head too eyes the flowers, and knows what he has to have Tharja do. "Take the flowers and put them all around the castle."  
"Yes Lucina." The girl whimpers, curtsying as Lucina takes his leave.  
"And make me something for this evening." He knows exactly how this'll play out. "A spell or potion or something."  
"Of course Lucina." He hears Tharja weakly say as he leaves. 

~~~

Tharja does exactly as she's told, she's desperate to be good for Lucina and she wants that gift she mentioned. Flowers in hand she gives one to every member of the Shepherds she lays her eyes upon. When she gives them the rose she channels how she used to feel about Robin, shedding her feelings and pushing them onto the others. By the end of the day everyone has a potion doused rose, and everyone is in love with Robin, except for her and her Lucina. She smiles as she enters her room, feeling freer than she had in ages. 

Her eyes landed on her spell book, and she wonders what kind of present Lucina would want. The blue haired girl said she wanted something, and she'd get her that something if it was the last thing she did. She flicks through its pages, her eyes landing on a gender swap spell. A smile flashed across her face. She'd give Lucina the chance to impregnate her with their future kids. She'd knew the other girl would love it.

~~~  
When Lucina enters Tharja's room the girl insists on being allowed to give him her gift first. He's expecting this, so he nods, allowing her to pick up the tome and turn to the correct page, twitching with anticipation. Tharja begins to chant, the air around her glowing brightly as the spell is cast. Lucina feels his already small breasts shrink into his chest, becoming slightly defined pectoral muscles, his frame shifts from the lithe feminine body he so heavily despised into a larger, more muscular form that was similar to his fathers. His vagina seals off and grows into a disproportionately sized set of dick and balls. He looks up at Tharja, a thankful look on his face, tears forming in his eyes as he pulls her close. "Thank you." 

Lucina, the daughter, is no more. In her place stands the man he'd always wanted to be. "Are you going to change your name?" Tharja asks, moving to stand on the tips of her toes so she can kiss him.  
"I've always like the name Luca." He smiles as she pecks his cheek.  
"Luca it is then." Tharja agreed readily.  
"Want to know what I got you?" He changes the subject, wanting to move on from the mushy bits.  
He pulls out a bag from behind his back, placing it in her hands he turns away so she can open it and change into the outfit he has inside. 

~~~  
What would be inside? Tharja wonders as she eyes the bag. Ingredients? New books? It wasn't either of those things, but she wasn't disappointed. She giggles slightly to herself as she goes through the bags contents. Inside are overly sexualised outfits that would bring out her figure and make her look like she walked right out of one of the porn books she knew Oliva secretly read. There's enough inside to refill her entire wardrobe, but of all the options she decides to wear the maid outfit first. 

The dress has a simple design, it's got a deeply cut chest that revealed her cleavage and barely reaches her thighs. The bodice is mostly white, the capped sleeves and the area that covered the majority of her boobs (as well as two tiny bows that sat on the front seams) where black. The back of the dress had a big white bow and the skirt was made of ruffles of black material. She pairs it with a headband (that's basically just a white ruffle tied behind her hair with a piece of black ribbon), black ribbons to tie her hair back, a choker (that's pretty much the same except it has a large cat bell dangling from it), lacy see through underwear, thigh high socks and a pair of Mary Janes. Tharja walks over to Luca and taps his shoulder to get his attention. 

Luca turns and Tharja can see his dick become erect in his pants. She smiles at him sweetly, tilts her head to the side and says "How may I help you today master~"

~~~  
Luca's dick becomes erect, his nipples becomes hard and his mouth becomes dry as he gazes into Tharja's obsidian eyes. He gives her a once over, dancing inside, excited that he'd got the chance to see her in this first. "How can I help you today master~" she breathes out and he grins, its as if she was born to serve at his feet.  
"You could give your master a blowjob." He tells her, taking off his tights and skirt, he'd get better clothes later. 

Tharja's eyes cloud over and she kneels, taking his dick in her mouth. "Good girl," Luca coos as she begins to suck, licking his shaft delicately. "Look at how good you're doing."  
The girl moans and he pushes in further, letting out another moan himself as she begins to pick up the pace. The two continue for what feels like an eternity until he cums, sending long tendrils of his seed right down her throat. With a satisfied sigh he pulls out, pulling his gorgeous maid into his arms.


End file.
